The Millenium Earl's Plan Begins End of The World
by Rue's ChainedMemories
Summary: I hope enjoy reading my first story of D.Gray Man In the future ill post from diffrent anime stories but for now D.Gray Man! I DO NOT OWN D.GRAY MAN OR ITS CHARACTERS IT BELONGS TO ITS AUTHOR!
1. Story Of Allen and the Unknown General

The Millenium Earl's Plan Begins!End of The World is Near

Of course Allen, Lenalee, Lavi (He's awsome!), Kanda!(I wouldn't leave him out now would I?), My Character, Komui and Many others

that i can't list all!

Please Enjoy and comment rate or whatever you feel like 3

Hello Guys 3 This is the Beginning of the Story to Man which includes Many characters

**

* * *

**

{ Chapter 1 }

**The Story Of Allen and the Unknown General**

Black Order Huh?I was wondering if I was really a General...I became General after General Yeggar's Death.  
I Hear About this Allen Walker Kid...I wanna know how did he get that mark on his eye.. Komui said he was special.  
Komui also said im kinda like him, Neh, I have a mark on my right arm...I was only 9 when i recieve it.  
I always say to myself " Akuma..Akuma... How can I kill them.." I cried everynight..my prayers have seem to be answered.  
I had an Innocence in Me all along..which My Innocence was Called "Bloody Cross Double Bladed Scythe"  
Lets Start With Allen Walker's Story about his past...

" Allen-kun how did you recieve the mark on your eye?"Said Lenalee as she sat down next to him

"Oi BeanSprout Tell us! im sure old panda would love to hear about it!"Said Lavi while he closes the door

"IM NOT OLD PANDA! LAVI!!!!!"Says Bookman

"Alright, Ill tell you the story.."

Allen really didn't want to talk about his past..It made him feel bad..I feel bad for that kid.  
I hope i get to meet him soon

" I was born with a deformed hand...and i was alone, Mana, my adoptive father help me and made feel better.  
But my hapiness did not last very long...Mana past away and i was alone again and i wanted him back.."Allen started to break down

"I wanted Mana back alive! I was in so much sorrow...The Millenium Earl Came and told me to yell out his name. If i do i can bring back to life in this mechanical robot thing. I yelled out MANA!!!!!!! But it was a big mistake. I should have never done it but i didn't know..Sure it brought back Mana..But Mana wasn't happy"

"Then what happen Allen? Why wasn't Mana happy..."Said Lavi with a worried face

"Mana yelled at me saying "HOW DARE YOU TURNED ME AKUMA!!YOU'LL BE CURSED!!" I started to break down. Mana came towards me and slice halfway through my eye lid."

"Allen-kun..thats must be painful.." Lenalee feels bad for asking him how he got the mark

"Its alright Lenalee anyways, The Millenium Earl told him to kill me. Mana was coming towards me preparing to kill me.. i was ready for death so I close my eyes. Mana yelled and i was wondering what happen. I opened my eyes and notice my armed has grown into this long white thing and i was scared."

"But how did you not know you had an Innocence?"Lavi asked while eating a biscuit

"He was born with it Lavi, continue Allen" Says Lenalee

"So anyways, Mana keep saying "Kill Me Allen! Kill Me now Please!" I didn't want to but i couldn't move my arm. My Innocence was acting on its OWN! i started crying and saying DONT KILL MANA! KILL ME! but its too late.. my hand came on Mana's head and the last words Mana said to me"Thank you Allen..keep on walking.."And my innocence killed him"

"Guys the new General is Arriving Soon!!Please help her out!"Said Komui

Im the new general, The General that Komui said im special. I dont believe him for some reason!!

"CAN I SEE A PICTURE OF THE GENERAL! I HEARD SHES TO DIE FOR !! : D" Says Allen

"Fine Here!"

"WHOA MY GOSH SHE IS GOOD LOOKING!!!!!!"Lavi nosebleeds as he see's the picture

As I approach to the Black Order, the GateKeeper scans me and accepts surprised he didnt recognize my mark!Oh well! time to make new friends... if i can since im General.....

"Bean Sprout SHE'S MINE!!!!!!"Says Lavi with thunder in his eyes

"ALLEN-DESU!!!!! D: AND SHE'LL LIKE ME MORREEE!"

Everyone Stops when they hear a Loud knock

"GENERAL IS HERE!!!"Komui says while he rans to the door


	2. The Unknown General Reveals her Identity

Allen&Lavi Fight for a Girl?The Unknown General Reveals her Identity -  
{ Chapter 2 }

"WELCOME! !!!"Says Komui while he brings food

"HI WHATS YOUR NAME!!!???IM ALLEN!! ALLEN WALKER!"Says Allen Walker with a big cute smile!

"HI MS. GENERAL IM LAVI! UNLIKE ALLEN IM THE RESPONOSIBLE ONE!"Says Lavi trying to make evil face at Allen

As i look at them i was saying in my head "Those two are so cute! but there argueing over me!"  
So i introduced myself to them.!

"Hehe you two are so nice! My name is General Reiko Ikataru! Nice to meet you!" I shake hands with the guys and Lenalee. She seems like a very sweet Girl! I feel ima like this place

"GENERAL IKATARU! WANNA GO EAT DINNER TOGETHER! TONIGHT! 7PM???!!"Said Allen Walker fixing his hair

My little Golem seems to like Timcanpy. I swear they went flying together! My golem is Turqouise kind.  
Her name is Rini...I met her when i was saayy...10 Timcanpy, i swear Tim was bigger! when i met General Cross!  
Man was he a jerk!! trying to flirt with me and cheat! Pfft like i cared! Me and General Cloud Nyne where the only Girl Generals who knew he was a jerk! Allen Walker and Lavi Seems nice gentlemen!!

"Sure Allen ill meet you! Now i gotta search my room!!!"I wanted to see me room to see how it is

'General Ikataru, I have a mission with you and Allen! Pick up Mirando Lotto Woman! She seem to have an Innocence! "Says Komui

Allen's POV

It was nice meeting General Ikataru. Seems like she doesn't like General Cross Either!  
I mean what can I say! General Cross was so mean to me =______= Man, i wonder whats her Innocence and this Miranda Lady,i don't know but i sense its going to be a rough day!

"Oi Lavi!"

"Oh Allen there you are! Getting Ready to meet this Mirando Lotto?"

"Hai! But i have a bad feeling about this visit for some reason"

"Don't worry beansprout!you got the General on your side"

"ALLEN-DESU!!! D :Anyways I gotta get going! See yah!"

"Allen becareful when you visit the villiage lots of Akuma are there!"

"Don't worry Lavi!Everything is going to be O-KAY!!!"

I hope...I knew what where the consquences anyways...but the thing is,  
Im afraid that the Millenium Earl will come..and start packing Level 2 Akuma....

I was tired so i decided to take a nap for 10 minutes.....

General Reiko Ikataru POV

My day at the Black Order was very interesting. I made lots of friends and They even through a welcome party!  
My mission is to find this Miranda Lotto Lady with Allen-  
That reminds me! where is Allen!Ill go search for him.

"Lavi! Wheres Allen-kun?"

"Beansprout? He's in his room though, he's acting strange"

"Strange? why?"

"It's like he's staring at the wall and his eyes..there like possesed!"

"Are you sure? i better go check on him!"

"Becareful, he's no ordinary kid.."

Im really worried about Allen...the way Lavi explained him to me about him seems strange and scary.  
Allen I hope your alright!  
As i enter his room and open the door, I gasped when i saw Allen.  
He immediately turned his head slowly, and steadily towards me very scary.  
His eyes were locked on me. He...He...Didn't look like himself...what happen to Allen?  
My eyes widened and I can feel my heart racing...Timcanpy comes to me and rests on my head shaking.  
I was trying to walk out but the door closed suddenly behind me. I was shakened..and scared.  
Lavi was right, i should have been careful...what have I put myself into??!! 


	3. Possesion Takes Place If You Can

{ Chapter 3 }

Possesion Takes Place If You Can't Control It

{ General Reiko Ikataru POV }

"Good Morning...." Says Allen with a hint of smirk and smile

"Allen are you alright? and it's not morning" Im shakened and Timcanpy too

"My dear you seem shakened why is that?And im alright.."

My dear??? This is NOT Allen for sure...It can't be..the 14th Member of the Noah Clan.  
I met the Millenium Earl once and said the 14th is in Allen.  
I didn't understand what he was saying..Now I do...It's got to be possesion..

"Allen-kun please wake up" I approach him and i place my hands on his shoulder and look him in the eyes

"Wake up from where my dear?" Allen smirked like he wasn't himself...He grabed my wrist and squeezed so tight.  
He made it turn red.

"ALLEN!!!Please stop!! ALLEN! THIS ISN'T YOU!!" Im scared alright....his expression and voice belong to him.  
It belong to the 14th.....

" Huh? Reiko!?? I mean General Ikataru!! whats going on?"

Wait whats going on?? Did the Possesion ended? Did the 14th Heard me say stuff about him!  
Well im glad he's gone. As long as Allen is alright, Im alright

"Oh uhm Allen I just stoped in here and reminded you we have to go find Miranda Lotto Now!!" I giggled and tried to smiled

I had to lie. I didn't want him to worry about him being possesed. But for now, i wont the 14th take over his body.  
I won't allow it. I'll do it for The Black Order and Allen. Especially Mana....

"OH YOUR RIGHT!! LETS GO!" Says Allen running out the door

{ Allen's POV }

What have I done to the General??Her wrist, there red! like there about to bleed for some reason!  
I know she's hiding something from me but she won't say I can tell it in her eyes.  
Just what am I really!! I feel like i wanna screan my head off!  
I'll just forget what happen and calm down now..

{ Normal POV }

"So General where do you think this Miranda Lotto lives? If she owns a home.." Says Allen

"You dont have to call me General Just call me Rei okay? And i think i found her.."I said with a sweat bubble.

" MIRANDA! MIRANDA! UNLUCKY MIRANDA! Don't be so gloomy, you stupid looney! Looking for a job today? You'll be fired soon anyway!" Said a group of boys taunting Her

" Im guessing thats Miranda Lotto.."Said Allen with his eyes twitching

"Agreed. Uhm MIRANDA! MIRANDA LOTTO!" I said yelling her name out

"Careful nice lady and boy! Miranda is unlucky!!" 3 boys said while they giggled

"Unlucky? she seems a normal human to me! Right Allen?"

"Huh?" Allen gasped while his eye activates

"Huh? Allen?" I noticed his eye the one with the mark..it surprised me..

I wasn't scared of it..it seemed amazing..nothing to be afraid of.  
I don't know why people think it's weird! Its not at all!

"Those three boys.. there Akumas!!"Said Allen

"INNOCENCE BLOODY CROSS DOUBLE BLADED SCYTHE!!'I said when I spin it in the air and it glows

{ Allen's POV }

So thats General's Innocence! Its Looks so cool!! Yet very deadly mabye i should let her try to fight the 3 Akuma's alone to see how that Innocence is! I gotta tell Lavi and Lenalee about this!

"Wow! Gener-I mean Rei!!" I acted like an idiot to her when i said that D :

{Normal POV}

"Hehe Thanks Allen!" I throw my scythe like a boomerang and killed the three Akuma's.  
I feel bad for those three boys..becoming Akumas..I will stop this Akuma Invasion,  
Not on my own, but with Allen and the Others. Well also, hehe, the Generals.  
I grab my scythe and i lock it on behind me on my back and proceeded

"Who are you two?"Miranda says as she's crying and shaking

"We are Exorcists Miranda!and where here to find the Innocence"

{ Miranda's POV }

What!?? What's an Innocence??!! Exorcists! AAHH!! There going to take my Clock away!  
I CANT ALLOW IT! NO NO! And what is with that boy's eye and that girls arm?

"Innocence? NOOOO YOUR NOT TAKING MY CLOCK! NO WAY!"

{ Normal POV }

"But Miranda we-"I said but i get paused by Allen.

"Investigate it! Ya were just gonna look at it and examine it!"Allen says while he winks at me

" H-H-Hai! Like what Allen said! "I said.

"Its here in my house! " Miranda said as she removes the clock

{ General Reiko Ikataru's POV }

Miranda..Miranda....She seems really fragile and shy for some reason Im amazed but i sense her Innocence strong!  
Well while Allen and I chat with Miranda and manage to convince Miranda into taking her and her clock back to head quarters,  
A Big Explosion in the wall tearing down almost Half of Miranda's House It sliced my arm and cheek a bit but i see blood dripping and sliding down.  
And you know whats the worst part?

It struked Allens Eye and probbably paralyzed his weapon. 


End file.
